The Ritual of Halloween
by rsh13
Summary: 3 and 4 find out about Halloween and insist on celebrating such.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own 9 because if I did, none of the characters would have died. I wouldn't care if it made me look nonprofessional; I would do it anyway!

A/N  
This is my first 9 fic. I plan on doing a short chaptered story possibly only just a few chapters, not that much. This only the prologue; that's why it's so short.

* * *

3 and 4 scurried through the towering bookshelves of the large library trying to catalogue every book they possibly could before the day's end. They hurried through each book, cataloguing _everything_ in each book they found. The two were reading two separate books next to each other when it happened.

"Brother," 3 clicked to her brother, "Brother, look at this." She signaled with her metal hand for her brother to come over to her. 4 scampered over to his sister to see what she wanted to show him. He stared at the page that contained a picture; humans were dressed in silly clothing going door to door with little bags, pumpkins, and pillowcases. He stared at it for a few moments, trying to determine what she was trying to show him before he asked. He couldn't think of it, he skimmed the text to the right trying to find a word to explain it, coming across one word he had never found before, Halloween.

"Is this Halloween?" He clicked to his sister.

3 nodded promptly as to say yes.

"What's Halloween all about?" He asked.

"It's a human ritual where humans would dress up in different costumes and went something 'trick-or-treating.' They would also look for frights and carve pumpkins."

4 let that information sink in before clicking excitedly, "Let's celebrate Halloween!"

3 just looked at him as if he were crazy before finally giving into her brother's idea, "Let's celebrate Halloween!"

* * *

A/N  
Mischief ahead from these two! Thanks for reading! Love it, like it, hate it, flame it, whever! Reviews are much appreciated! ;) Thanks again!


	2. 2 and 5 Are In

Disclaimer: I still don't own it, that explains why I'm writing fanfiction.

A/N  
Thanks again for the reviews!

My mom deleted all of my songs on iTunes off the desktop; I'm not sure if I should be happy or sad because I hated over half of them.

Go on, read.

* * *

3 and 4 ran excitedly throughout the library, holding two pieces of paper that they had torn out of the book, to find their grandfather figure, 2. They finally came to the place he had called his 'lab' for his inventions. The two came running in so fast, they tripped over something on the floor and landed on their bottoms with a loud _thump!_ sound. The oldest 'stitchpunk' in the 'lab' looked over to the source of the noise and found himself chuckling at the twins who had been so clumsy. 5 walked over to the twins and reached one of his hands to help them up. Both of the twins grabbed his hand, and then pulled him down on the ground too. 5 laughed as he landed on the floor; 2 laughed harder; and 3 and 4 clicked in substitution of laughing. When they all calmed down, the three stood up from the floor.

"So what did you two need?" 2 asked the twins.

3 and 4 walked over to 2 and opened up the pieces of paper for him to see. They spread them out across the floor and stood out of the way, proud of their discovery.

"Halloween, eh?" 2 asked.

The twins nodded eagerly.

"What exactly is it?" 5 asked.

4 walked over to a random white piece of paper on the wall that was there for no reason and projected what the wonders of Halloween were, or at least what 4 thought was Halloween.

"Oh, I think I understand now." 5 replied once 4 was done with the projecting.

"Why are you showing us this?" 2 questioned, curious of why the twins would show them this 'Halloween.'

3 and 4 looked at each other and clicked a little, trying to find a proper way to tell the other 'stitchpunks' their plan. They clicked for a long time before finally coming up with a solution that was way too simple; they were surprised they hadn't thought of it earlier than then.

3 walked over to the piece of paper with the picture on it; she pointed to it. She really hoped they understood what she meant.

"Are you suggesting we celebrate this 'Halloween' you speak of?" 2 caught on.

3 and 4 nodded eagerly while large, wide smiles crossed their faces.

"Where should we start?" 5 asked the twins.

4, without consulting his sister, took a step to the piece of paper with the picture on it and pointed to a human child clad in some sheet, as if pretending to be a ghost or something of the sort.

"Dressing up?" 5 asked yet another question, "I suppose I could easily make those things, um, what were they called again?"

4 projected the word 'costume' on the white piece of paper.

"Yes, costume, I supposed I could easily make costumes."

"What else do we need to do?" 2 decided to ask a question.

3 step forward next to her brother and pointed to an orange object with a yellowish colored face.

2 started to open his mouth to say something, 4 intercepted by projecting the word 'pumpkins' onto the white paper.

"I may need 6's help with the faces." 2 said, "But honestly, I think this could work."

"I also might need 6's help with the costume designs."

"What else do we need?"

3 and 4 turned to each other and smiled, happy to know they had some help.

They spent a long time showing every aspect they could possibly show the other 'stitchpunks', possibly hours. They finally had it all planned out of everything they would do. All there left was to enroll the help of the other 'stitchpunks,' a fairly simple task, or so they thought.

* * *

A/N  
Thanks for reading! Love it, like it, hate it, flame it, whever! Reviews are appreciated! Thanks again!


End file.
